CardCaptors II:The Shadow of the Sakura Tree
by AnimeGamer
Summary: Sakura now hates Syaoran, nearly to the very core of her being. But does she? Meanwhile, Syaoran finally loses hope, lost in confusion, is there hope for the two of them? RR [Ch. 2 up.]
1. The Wolf Who Cried Into the Night

[AnimeGamer] Here I am, yet again. You guys know the stuff about the disclaimers, blah blah we wish we own CCS yadda yadda.   
  
Have to throw in one extra thing, and that is it is recommended, though not required, to read "CardCaptors II: Homecoming." Better yet, read the entire first trilogy series of "CardCaptors" for a better understanding, though really at this point there is not much of a connection. If you do read it, disregard the epilogue of the original.   
  
Need Web Addresses to ALL of the CardCaptors and CardCaptors II series so far? Here are the web addresses below:  
  
CardCaptors: Alternate Reality  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=100809  
  
CardCaptors: Temptation  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=104309  
  
CardCaptors: The Final Card  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=108970  
  
CardCaptors II: Homecoming  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=297654  
  
By the way, the first series is finally being moved to version edit 3.0. Expect most typos, spelling errors, or the like to be fixed, including fixing the chapter list for CC: Temptation which has chapter 2 as chapter 1. (The chapter system came after this story (about mid-2001?) was first published, and I initally had a problem with it and will be fixing all that up.)  
  
That said...on to the second series of CardCaptors II.  
  
==================  
  
**_CardCaptors II: The Shadow of the Sakura Tree_**  
**The Wolf Who Cried Into the Night**  
_By AnimeGamer_  
  
_"Love is not something to be taken lightly, thinking that it will always be there when you need it." -A girl I cant get over_  
---------------  
  
[Yue] Things are not looking good. A week has gone by since the sealing of the Hate card. Syaoran has holed himself up in his room, and Sakura has mysteriously appeared back in Japan. What's going to happen? Read and find out!  
  
---------------  
  
"Syaoran! Open up! Come on! Sakura has disappeared, and Touya-san has already called saying she showed up in Japan!" A voice yelled from beyond a door. "You hiding in there is not going to change the fact she has changed, and needs to be stopped!  
"We're busting in!" another voice said from behind the door, and the door came down, showing Syaoran's father, and Meilin. However, the person who they were looking for was not there. A note was left on the table, but no one in the Li clan didnt have to read that note. They already knew where he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He smiled, remembering the times he and Sakura were happy. Watching that late night movie, with her ending up falling asleep in his arms, all nuzzled against him. The countless times they tickled each other to full fits of laughter. Experiencing the happiness he lost growing up.   
Who would also forget the time they captured the Lust card. Every detail of what happened still in his mind. It was one of those cards, like the Hate card, that you must mentally prepare for. It wasnt easy, as it really required that Syaoran and Sakura not only give in to their urges, but to keep their mind set to capturing that card.   
"Syaoran?" A voice suddenly called. Syaoran quickly sat up, to see Sakura still in the clothes she wore a week ago in China, her soft emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight.   
"Sakura..." Syaoran said softly, as he stood up.  
"Syaoran...it was horrible!..." Sakura cried, as she ran into his embrace.   
"It's alright....im here..." Syaoran said comfortingly. Suddenly Sakura's eyes changed from soft emerald to cold jade. It would be the last thing Syaoran would see for the rest of that night.  
Syaoran went flying out the window of the second story apartment, slamming against the wall. Followed by various objects in the apartment being destroyed. Sakura then leapt out the window and floated above Syaoran. In an instant, she ripped and pulled off the clothes she were wearing, revealing a black jester outfit. She smiled evilly, levitating Syaoran, and then grabbing him by the collar.   
"Your such an idiot Syaoran. That's why I hate you so much. So as much, you are a defeated warrior. Goodbye Li Syaoran, hope you have a good life in the loser bin." Sakura said in a dark, deep voice, tossing Syaoran easily back into his wrecked apartment. Sakura then walked quietly back into the night, in her black jester outfit, with a black wand and black lipstick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura...how could you..." Syaoran softly said, laying on the floor of his destroyed apartment. "We had such a nice life together...I gave up everything for you...how could you...?"  
Syaoran got up, now looking around his apartment, and then sitting against the wall, his knees pressed against his chest. "Oh Sakura...how can I fight you now?"  
Silently, the wolf cried, everything he worked for in his life suddenly became nothing, because of the shadow of the sakura tree.  
  
A few hours later, Syaoran was preparing to leave, to disappear. His heart literally ripped right out of him. How can he face anyone? Most of all, how can he fight his soul mate? His true love? His one and only girlfriend, and just before the arrival of the Hate card, his future wife.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol finally arrived at the apartment, to see it entirely trashed. Both of them were stunned, seeing their friend's apartment so tore up as if it was nothing. Eriol spotted something, and picked it up. It was a note, and on it was something written by Sakura.  
  
'Syaoran, you were a fool to love me. I showed you just how easily I can destroy you, and there is no one who can stop me from destroying you. Farewell Syaoran, be gone from my life, I hate you so much it literally hurts. -Sakura'  
  
"My god...is this Sakura...?" Eriol said in dispair. Tomoyo suddenly gasped, quickly clinching Eriol's arm and pointing to the writing on the bottom of the note.  
  
'Sakura, you're right. Im leaving your life forever...goodbye. Im not returning to China either, and im not going back to Japan, and by the time you find this letter, im sure my lifeless body will be somewhere. My life isnt worth living anymore. Goodbye Sakura. -Syaoran'  
  
"What the hell is he thinking!?!" Eriol suddenly said in a cooled rage. "He knows that Sakura-chan has been corrupted by the Hate card, why in the hell is he taking this as if it were really Sakura-chan?"  
"I dont know Eriol-kun, but I do know that if we do not find Syaoran-kun, he's going to be dead, and there will be no way for anyone to hope to change Sakura-chan back." Tomoyo pointed out.  
"It's worse then that Tomoyo-chan...the card most likely by now has corrupted her so much, she'll soon be thinking of taking over the world. Without Syaoran, there will be no chance for anyone to stop her. No one on earth will be able to match the magical power of Sakura. Not even a Nuclear bomb can stop the magic of Clow, and if Sakura starts using it for evil, the world will be changed as we know it. That, or attempt ---"  
"That-----that cant be true----Sakura-chan using magic to take over the world? Or even the possibility of her ---" Tomoyo said in horrific shock.  
"Yes...it's true...let's go. We must find Syaoran-kun, and find him now!" Eriol exclaimed, and took Tomoyo by the hand and they began their search to find the crying wolf.  
  
And the clow book, with the cards within them, had a smudge of black upon it.   
  
=================  
  
[AnimeGamer] I've decided to try to speed up my writing, up to putting up a chapter once every other day. I've noticed that ALOT more stories are put up in the CCS section of FFN then it used to back in November 2000 when _CardCaptors_ first came out. Im doing this just so this story is getting more noticed, since when I posted the last chapter of CardCaptors II:Homecoming, it didnt even stay on the first page for a day, with about an elapsed time of eight to ten hours. Basically, the longer my story stays up on the first page, the higher chance it'll get noticed and read. YES im desperate for reviews...but oh well. I have yet to even WRITE chapter 2, but i'll get a move on it soon. I expect, with the time-line im setting myself up with, to finish this series about August 12th, 2002. There's just a little pause, since im heading to the International Comic Convention in San Diego, California. (I'll be attending at least Saturday, Aug. 3rd for the Masqurade.) So please excuse any laspe of writing around that time. If I ever slow down in writing, I'll let you guys know.   
  
Oh yeah, something I've now added is quotes. Might be popular quotes, might be quotes from authors I just know. Extra brownie points for the people to figure who they come from! =P And if you ARE that person, you cant earn yourself points! It's just not fair to everyone else who doesnt know you. And EXTRA EXTRA brownie points for the person to name the story from where it comes from!  
  
And lastly...REVIEW! Just thirty seconds out of each reader's time makes me lots happier to write this story. (and who knows, maybe a HAPPY ending. =P)   
  
[Sakura] Yeah right AG...making me go psycho.  
  
[AnimeGamer] ''(O^_^O)  



	2. Lost in Thought

Gave up on the guess the quote thing. You guys must hate it. This is a little late as well, and if it sucks, im sorry. Review, though at this point, I might as well give up on asking.  
  
=================  
  
CardCaptors II: The Shadow of the Sakura Tree  
Lost in Thought  
By AnimeGamer  
  
"When you are in space, you cannot move forward, simply because there is no forward. You can only float in the sea of confusion." -me  
-----------------------  
  
I walk forward. One step. Two step. One step. Two step.  
  
All around me, the green warmth that is Syaoran. It's warmth suddenly turning to a fire around me, it's searing flame burning me.   
  
The world is not real anymore. I've lost every sense...feeling...smelling...tasting.....seeing...hearing. I felt my heart beat faster, itself being under attack. Under attack...  
  
...from me.  
  
How can you face yourself? How can you defeat a thing that is yourself? You know every action that thing is going to do, and it knows it too. It's an endless attack and counter.   
  
My mind now is a endless world of white. Nothing but bright white. You cannot walk, for you fly. Myself tells me, 'this is true freedom. You can be happy here for you are now entirely free from everything.'  
  
I dont want to be free.  
  
'Then what do you want? To feel responsibility?'  
  
Yes. Responsibility is what makes the world. Without it, no one can survive, even with true freedom.  
  
'If you want responsibility...then you may take the responsibility of what the following people have to say...'  
  
Suddenly, I appear in the middle of a street. A dirt road, with cars all around me, scattered everywhere. Burn marks roam the road. Suddenly, I can hear the anger.  
"How could you! You've killed my father!" A boy screamed at me.   
"My brother! He's dead! It's all your fault!" A girl yelled at me.  
"Everyone...everyone is dead....and I have you to blame! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" A girl, 10 years old, yelled at me.  
  
'Do you want the responsibility? Do you want to rejoin the real world? You did this in the real world Sakura. A world of disillusioned dreams and ideals, where responsibility confines your soul? Where you are what people think?'  
  
I do!   
  
'But it was you who killed all of them?'  
  
How? It was you who destroyed them.  
  
'Wrong, you destroyed all of them. You used your magic to kill them. All of them. Every single one of them. Death. Death took your mother.'  
  
Dont involve my mother.  
  
'Your parents didnt take responsibility.'  
  
Of course they did!  
  
'They said you were a mistake.'  
  
I'am not a mistake!  
  
'Are you? Ever since you found out the Lust card killed your mother, you have never used a card until finally you had to. It was Syaoran who forced you to break your vow.'  
  
What vow?  
  
'The vow that you will never use a card again.'  
  
I never made a vow like that.  
  
'But you did, in your mind. Who is the one running away from responsibility now?'  
  
I am not running!   
  
'But you are...'  
  
I'am not! As long as Syaoran is with me, as long as I can continue to feel him, I can live.  
  
'then let me show you something...'  
  
The world of white changed. It changed to Syaoran's apartment. There, Syaoran stood, looking the other way. He held his guitar in his hand, and raised it up, and smashed it. He then took his songbook and threw it into the trash can. He then fell back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling.   
  
Syaoran...what are you doing...  
  
'You do not need to think, for I know you wish to talk to him, this is not a illusion...'  
  
"Syaoran!" I called out to him. He quickly got up and saw me. I instantly ran into his arms. "Syaoran...it was horrible!..." I said, thinking of the death I saw earlier. His arms filled around me, his warm aura filling me with happiness.  
  
Suddenly...he disappeared. His aura, the aura I cannot live without...winked out of existence.  
  
Syaoran!  
  
'He will not come.'  
  
Yes he will. I know he will.  
  
'He will not, he hates you now. His aura is gone. Do you feel his aura?'  
  
Of course I do!  
  
'You are only lying to yourself. That familar aura you cherish so much has died. You will never retrieve that aura again.  
  
Yes I can. I will always have hope.  
  
'But Syaoran has already given up hope. Even now, he stands on a pier, looking out at his last sunset. He is going to kill himself.'  
  
Why?  
  
'Because you hate him. You hate him because he hates you. He dragged you around like a rag doll, and so you hated him. You hate him because he knows everything about you. So, when faced with responsibility of being the one dumped, he is running away. Permanently.'  
  
Syaoran knows I love him, always and forever.  
  
'Dont you know..."nothing lasts forever and always is a lie." Anyway, why dont you tell him that? You cant. You fear he will leave you. You fear that whenever you arent around him, he will disappear. You are running from responsibility. From his trust. Your heart says you do not want to worry anymore, and that is why you hate him.'  
  
What did you do to him?  
  
'I did what you wanted me to do. It was you that made him this way.'  
  
But...  
  
'He has sworn to not care for you anymore. His heart pangs with guilt, and he seeks to end that pain, to end the torture of you in his tormented mind, he seeks the end of life.'  
  
No! That cant be true!  
  
'Yet it is...'  
  
Then I shall follow him. If he dies, I will follow him. I will say what I cannot say now.  
  
'Then walk the world. You will stand on the edge of a cliff. But what will happen, if those you love, those who love you, see you dead? Decide if you can jump, and if you cant, live in true happiness. And true happiness is in true freedom. For without hate, there is no healing.'  
  
The world of white changed again, to a cliff.   
  
"Here is where life ends...goodbye Tomoyo, goodbye Eriol, goodbye my brother, my father, all my friends. I must destroy myself now...before the card can take me again..."  
  
Sakura looked down. And as she looked down, cerulean drops fell from the air.  
  
==============  
  
[AnimeGamer] If you didnt understand this chapter, that's alright. I dont understand it too. (O^_^O);;  
  
Basically, this chapter reflects my life right now. Total confusion and chaos. But like anyone cares anyway....not like anyone is reading this. But then, that's why this story is angst right now. Anyway, hope whoever reads this (basically no one at this point) likes it. 


End file.
